


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun-centric, I mean KIND OF?, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mutual Pining, Nakamoto Yuta & Osaki Shotaro Are Siblings, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates, sick days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940





	Untitled

**8:37 AM**

Mark banged his fist on the door for Renjun's room for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Come on and get up!"He called to the younger,once again getting no response."Just because it's Saturday doesn't mean that you can just skip classes like this."


End file.
